Opaque
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: Can you see me? Yeah...Err...Can I touch you? No. See? Your hand just goes right through. WARNING: Allen's a girl.


A/N: Just another DGM fanfic. Sorry, but this one is going to be OOC. If you don't like it, don't read it. :3

DISCLAIMER: Don't own squat.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Lavi Bookman drops his hundred-ton book bag onto the floor, creating the sound of a loud thump as he locks the door. He kicks off his shoes and trudges over to kitchen. He opens the refrigerator at stares at its contents for about two minutes straight, about ready to topple over.

He decides to go with something pathetically healthy: an apple and a glass of milk. He munches at his fruit half-heartedly, beginning to nod off already. Lavi wasn't particularly fond of the heat. Don't get him wrong though. The cold does the same thing: Make him sleepy. And that fact that he only had three hours of sleep the night before isn't making his condition any better. If he slept now, and just so happen to have a fulfilling nap, he'll be up until two in the morning. Or worse. And he is literally drowning in homework today. Sure he usually finished faster than your average student, but the sleep deprivation is killing him.

Hmph. Sometimes Lavi just has to wonder why he is taking all those pain-in-the-ass classes that stupid smart people such as himself kill themselves slowly with (examples: Honors, AP, HL, IB). Again, don't take this bit of information wrong. Lavi is perfectly capable of acing all of these classes. Its just that he'd rather sleep.

Lavi tosses his apple core into the trash and downs his milk. He wipes away his milk mustache and reluctantly goes to retrieve his backpack. He leans down to grab hold of the strap and drags the darn thing like the burden it is. This time, he plods over to the living room. Lavi hauls his book bag onto the coffee table and stares at it for a moment; then groans as he tosses himself onto the couch. The hell with it!

He'll take the nap.

* * *

When Lavi wakes up, he is greeted to a pitch dark world. The only light in the house came from the streetlamps from outside. Shoot. _Now_ he's done it. He sluggishly reaches for his bag to get out his cell phone and check the time when he sees something that made him freeze.

Sitting on his coffee table is a young woman wearing what looks like an eighteenth century casual dress. Strands of pure white hair surround her heart-shaped face and the light in the room makes her porcelain skin glow and her wide silver-gray eyes sparkle. Her full lips are a pale dusty pink underneath a gentle Roman nose. She has cheekbones that told a person that she smiles prolifically, but the subtle bags under her eyes tells a different story.

Yet, the most distinct feature on her face is an unusual red scar on the left side of her face. It goes over her eye like any other scar, but it seems more like it is a calligraphy-like tattoo. A third of an inch underneath the eye, starting at the its corner, is a swooping curve that starts thick in the direction of the ear, which thins out and curves down toward the nose. From the middle of that swooping line it goes down about another third of an inch, then juts out once to the left at the same length and curves down to about the corner of her mouth. Above the scar is about another third of an inch of a straight line and connected to that line is a star about the size of her eye.

The girl smiles at him and greets in a soothing British accent, "Hello. How do you do this evening?"

That brings Lavi back to his senses. Or, in other words, panic. He jumps up and tries to get away, but unfortunately rolls over the top of his couch and lands on the floor with a graceless thump instead.

"Owww….."

The girl glides over and peers over the couch, "Are you all right?"

Lavi jumps again and scampers over to the kitchen island, this time bumping his head against the one of the stools. He rubs his head ruefully, "_Owwww….."_

Realization dawns on the girl, "Oh…I see. Do not worry. I shall keep to my space." And with that, she vanishes.

Lavi clutches his chest. God! A ghost. There's a freaking _ghost_ in his house. Shit. Shit. Shit. Lavi begins to breath in and out very slowly, trying to reclaim his sanity. He crawls back over to his couch and rests his head on it. He was hallucinating. No biggie. Perfectly normal to imaging a pretty woman who looked like she belonged to 18th century England instead of 21st century Japan. _Perfectly normal._

"Yeah….Just imagining. That's it…"

"I'm sorry, but you are not." a voice corrects.

Lavi jumps for the third time in five minutes, "God!"

The girl is sitting on Lavi's coffee table again. Her hands have leapt to her mouth, "My goodness. Don't you know any better than to say the Lord's name in vain?"

Lavi groaned. This it too much. Waaaayyyy too much, "I'm sorry to say, but I'm an atheist. This is the 21st century, just so you know. Who are you anyways...?"

The girl wrings a section of her dress with her hands, "I-I apologize. I keep forgetting."

Lavi flaps a hand at her, "Yeah, whatever. It's fine. Anyway, what's your name?"

The ghost appears sheepish, "I…don't remember, actually. It's been so long…" She looks at him hopefully, "Perhaps you can give me one?"

"Err….Sorry?"

"Give me a name?" the girl implores, "Please?"

The chick is looking at him with such wide eyes that the words just come out of his mouth, "Uhh…Sure?"

She clasps her hand together and smiles at him in a such a manner it is as if she's known him all her life, "Thank you so much!"

Lavi glances to once side. This is getting out of hand. Still, there's the possibility that he is being delusional. Might as well go with things so he doesn't lose his mind _completely_, "Err….Hold on. Let me think of something."

The girl leans forward, eager, "Oh, please, take your time if you wish. Though, to be honest, I will be pleased with any name you choose to give me."

Lavi raises an eyebrow at her, "Seriously?"

She nods solemnly.

Okay… Lavi thinks, I _better_ think of a good name for this chick. Aloud he muses (aka stalls), "Err….Gee….Well…you know, I'm not very good at this stuff. Are you sure?"

The girl nods again, "Yes, absolutely positive. I shall place my trust in your judgment."

God. No pressure or anything like that….

"Oh…Okay….Uhhh…." Lavi glances up at the picture frames overhead on the shelves nailed to the wall. The first one he sees is the one of himself when he was a little kid playing with his first pet. The name comes unbidden from his lips, "Allen."

"'Allen….'" repeats the girl slowly, feeling the taste of the name on her tongue.

Lavi wants to shoot himself. What was he _thinking_? "Err…Scrap that!" he gushes out.

The girl beams at him, "No, I like it! Thank you!"

Lavi _really_ wishes to disappear. _I just named you after my _dog_…._

"Err….Okay…." he says instead, "Glad you like it."

Allen smiles for a few more seconds before taking up an unsettled expression, "Um…I don't mean to be nosy, but why do you have an eye patch? What happened?"

"Nothing." Lavi replies a bit too sharply.

Allen recoils as if hit and stares at the ground sheepishly, "I'm terribly sorry. I should have minded my own business…"

Lavi flaps a hand at her, "No biggie. So, how long have you been in my house?"

"I really don't know." she answers honestly, "A few centuries? To be quite frank, I have no clue as to how I got here in the first place."

Lavi takes in a deep breath. Great. Dealing with an amnesiac. Despite the exasperation he is feeling toward the woman, he continues his inquiry, "Okay….Umm…Do you know why you didn't pass away?"

"Not really." Allen replies earnestly, "But I went around town to see other ghosts and they said that I was tethered to an object of some sort." She pauses.

By now, Lavi pivoted himself back onto his couch, "And…?"

Allen seems slightly irked, "I asked them what they thought the item may be, and they just laughed at me. They said that I should know it myself. Goodness. This century has so many rude people."

Lavi adopts a pondering expression. However, his thoughts are somewhere along the lines of: Yep. Dealing with an amnesiac. Whoop-de-doo. "So, do you think you can help me?" Allen asks unexpectedly.

Lavi looks up sharply, "Huh?"

"Help me." Allen repeats, "Do you think you can? I know you probably think that it's utterly ridiculous that a 18th century ghost appeared in your living quarters to ask you for an enormous favor, but _please_. I've been waiting for a long time for an opportunity to relinquish this material world and pass on. Yes, I may not know the triggering factor, but it is just that I need something to regain my memory. A catalyst. And I'm terribly sorry to say, but I think you may be just that."

Lavi holds up both of his hands, "Whoa! I didn't flat out turn you down, okay? I'll help you, so calm down. But since you say you don't remember squat, I'm not quite sure how I _can_ help you. You get me, right?"

Allen nods dolefully, "Yes, I understand." She stares down at her delicate clasped fingers, "Um…You should do your homework. It's 25 minutes after the twelfth hour."

Lavi throws himself back against his couch and looks up at the ceiling in dismay, "Oh, yeah…._That_ shit."

"I suppose I shouldn't even bother to correct your vulgar language?" Allen asked with a laughing tone.

Lavi leaned forward, arms resting on his thighs and his hands clasped, "Just so you know, Allen, there are way worse words out there than 'shit'."

"I know. I'm not entirely ignorant. Besides, words were used in my time as well." she slowly began to fade away, but halfway through the process, she appears struck by something. She comes back to her full opacity, "Oh. I forgot to ask you."

Lavi looks up from drawing out his books from his backpack, "Yeah?"

"What is your name?"

He places his things beside him before answering, "Lavi."

Allen smiles warmly at him as she disappears once more, "Thank you again, Lavi."


End file.
